Lo que Bilbo no dijo
by KarelinOlafsdottir
Summary: No pudo decirlo, pero no significa que no lo sintió. Balin lo supo desde siempre, y el dolor de Bilbo le hizo a él reconocerlo. ¿Qué sería de él sin su rey bajo la montaña?...


Frío... Nunca había sentido tanto frío en su vida. Claro, toda una vida en la Comarca significaba clima cálido y humedad en invierno. Pero no estaba en la Comarca. La nieve caía a copos; pequeños, blancos, fríos y tristes. Caían para unirse al hielo sobre el que estaba hincado. Sí, hacía mucho frío. La brisa helada, pese a ser apenas una pequeña corriente de aire, parecía cortar la piel. Su boca expelía vapor cada que exhalaba. Habían suficientes motivos para decir que había frío. Pero ninguno de esos factores era la razón que originaba el frío que el pequeño hobbit sentía en lo más profundo de su alma.

Frente a él, el cuerpo inerte de un enano. No cualquier enano, por supuesto que no. No cualquiera era dueño de unas lágrimas tan gruesas como las que un Baggins, como él, dejaba caer. Todo el calor de su alma se escapaba a través de esas gotas de tristeza que caían sobre la ropa del rey bajo la montaña. ¿Quién podría creerlo? Él no podía. Tal vez era un sueño y Thorin Oakenshield no... no estaba...

- Las águilas ya vienen... Mira...

Tomó el rostro del rey entre sus manos. Se sentía tan cálido... Podría acariciar esas mejillas por toda una vida, pero en ese momento, todo lo que quería era que la mirada azul se descongelara y volviera a brillar. Alzó con cuidado su cabeza. Bilbo sonrió, tratando de que las lágrimas se escondieran de nuevo en sus ojos, porque Thorin no estaba muerto, no podía estarlo. Miró al cielo con él, observaron juntos a las águilas que volaban directo a la batalla.

- ¿Lo ves? Todo va a acabar...

Con esa misma sonrisa, volteó a verle, solo para encontrar la misma mirada velada de la vida. Y como si de un hechizo de Gandalf se tratara, la sonrisa del hobbit se esfumó. Su cabeza comenzaba a entender lo que su corazón no quería aceptar.

Thorin Oakenshield estaba muerto.

Su alma se partió en ese instante, casi retumbando por todo el hielo. A través de esa grieta se escapó un dolor tan inmenso, que logró que Bilbo Baggins se quebrara, y rompiera a llorar. Sollozos que desgarraban el alma, no por lo sonoros que eran, sino por lo lastimeros. Un Baggins no lloraba abiertamente, Bilbo lloraba para sí mismo en un dolor auténtico. Se agarraba el pecho como si el corazón se le fuera a salir, abría la boca porque el alma se le estaba escapando, y con hipo trataba de contenerla. Poco a poco se fue doblando sobre sí, hasta que su frente topó contra el pecho del heredero al trono de Durin. La brisa le removió los cabellos, como si el mismo Thorin lo hiciera. Sus manos aferraron la ropa ajena, y la misma amortiguó un sollozo más. El calor del cuerpo del enano se estaba yendo. No podía permitirlo. Se abrazó a él, escondió el rostro bajo su cuello, y subió una mano a su mejilla para acariciarle. No podía estar muerto, no podía...

Permaneció así por unos minutos, eternos minutos, tortuosos, perturbadores, calmados y silenciosos... Nada se escuchaba. Ni la respiración, ni los latidos de su corazón. Nada. Levantó la cabeza, solo un poco para mirar el rostro del enano y cerciorarse de que la mirada era la misma, congelada.

Como una punzada de espada de orco, el dolor le hizo quedarse sin aire. Dejó de respirar unos instantes. Su mano trémula subió hasta el rostro. Dos dedos sobre ambos párpados, y de un suave movimiento, selló aquella mirada para siempre. Después de tanto, todo había acabado tan rápido justo en frente de sus ojos... Una gran batalla por la ambición, el poder, y también por el honor y la lealtad... Una batalla para recuperar la Montaña Solitaria, el reino de Erebor, y poder sentar al rey debajo de la montaña. Thorin "Oakenshield", hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror... Heredero al trono de Durin...

- Mi rey...

* * *

><p>- ¡Esta noche se servirá un gran festín!<p>

Rumbo a la entrada de la montaña, Balin hablaba de la gran celebración que se llevaría a cabo esa noche, con entusiasmo en la voz, pero pintada de un matiz melancólico.

- Se cantarán canciones... Se contarán historias... Y Thorin Oakenshield... pasará a ser leyenda.

Justo en la entrada se detuvieron, y Bilbo se dio media vuelta para ver la luz del amanecer.

- Para mí era más que eso...- Mencionó fugazmente y sin haberlo previsto. Al darse cuenta de lo dicho, miró de reojo al sabio enano, quien alzó una ceja. El hobbit bajó la mirada. - Para mí... Thorin era... él era...

Y no continuó, porque no sabía si decirlo era lo correcto, y porque si lo intentaba, su voz terminaría de quebrarse. Sus ojos se cristalizaron con lágrimas que amenazaron con salir, y sencillamente se quedó estático en su lugar, con la mirada en el suelo. Balin sonrió, de igual manera con unos ojos vidriosos. No hacía falta que lo dijera para haberlo descifrado desde hacía mucho.

- Lo amabas...

Era una afirmación. Una muy certera. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas del mediano. Apretó los labios, intentando contenerse, y tragó un par de veces. Sí, Bilbo Baggins amaba a Thorin Oakenshield. Y ahora... Tenía que cargar con el dolor de haberlo perdido para siempre. Procuró dar un respiro hondo, y luego exhaló para renovarse.

- Diles a todos que los voy a extrañar. No quiero quedarme... Me voy a escabullir para irme en silencio.

- ¿Por qué no se los dices tú a ellos?

Por supuesto, ahí estaba toda la compañía... O al menos los que quedaban. Bilbo volteó para verles, pintando una honesta sonrisa y dejando escurrir una lágrima más. Habían vacíos entre los enanos. Sin Fili y Kili ahí... Guardó silencio un momento, para después hablar.

- Si... si algún día se pasean por la Comarca... y visitan Bag-End... Recuerden que el té es a las cuatro... Y que hay suficiente para todos... Y no toquen la puerta.

Todos sonrieron, una sonrisa amplia acompañada de lágrimas, incluso Dualin las tenía... Era momento de partir.

* * *

><p>Sembrado en la entrada de Bag-End, un árbol de roble, robusto y joven. Un hobbit de gran espíritu sentado al pie de este, con un libro en las piernas y una pluma en manos. Un vistazo rápido, y se podía apreciar un mapa del camino de la Comarca a la Montaña Solitaria, y en la siguiente página una narración. Pero el mediano que estaba escribiendo había dejado de hacerlo hacía varios minutos. Bilbo se había quedado dormido al pie del árbol de roble, con un par de lágrimas en los ojos. A lo lejos, las risas de un pequeño hobbit que correteaba feliz. Y a un lado del Baggins mayor, contorneado por la brisa, el rey bajo la montaña contemplaba a su viejo amigo dormir... A su viejo amor. Revolvió sus cabellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, y miró hacia donde estaba el niño mediano. Su esencia se desvaneció con el aire y decidió que jugaría un rato con el pequeño. Frodo Baggins, nada menos podía ser. Thorin estaría ahí para cuidarlos a ambos, vigilándolos desde la entrada de la madriguera de hobbit. No una madriguera llena de tierra y gusanos, ni tampoco llena de suciedad o ramas. No, una madriguera de hobbit, y eso implicaba comodidad. Una madriguera de Baggins.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Un one-shot corto, con la inspiración de que ayer vi BOTFA y lloré mucho (?) Probablemente escriba más cosas, pero primero tenía que hacer esto. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
